Eights Story
by msilveous
Summary: This fanfic is about Number Eight from The Rise of Nine (Lorien Legacies) However the book was not an option so I put it under this book (I am Legend. In the book we learn about eight and a little about his past. This fanfic goes in depth into his past.
1. Chapter 1

Chapter 1

The Legacy

I was staring out my window. The sun was just touching the horizon. I love this house that Reynolds and I picked out a year ago. It is right on the lake. Reynolds said that he would be back before sundown. I couldn't help but let my mind wander. I started to think about the girl that keeps showing up in all of my dreams. It's always the same dream each night. A girl my age with long dark hair and thoughtful eyes stars out a window of an old convent. That is usually all I see but last night's dream was different. This time her eyes found me. I knew that I wasn't actually there but still it felt as though her eyes were staring right at me. Who was she? Was she one of the Garde? My thoughts were interrupted when I heard the security alarm go off.

They are here. The Mogadorians. Reynolds still isn't here. I ran over to the security cameras just to see nothing. That's when I noticed that the alarms had stopped. Then the front door opened. I teleported to the front door and punched my cepan right in the stomach. "Reynolds! I..Uh... Sorry I thought you were a Mog. Why did the alarm go off?" I asked. "Woah there. Let a man catch his breath." Reynolds went into the kitchen and sat on a chair. "I forgot to disable the alarm before I came in. I was a bit...distracted." "Distracted?" I asked. Reynolds was never distracted. He was always so focused. He shook his head "Never mind that" "Ok. So can we start my training now?" I asked. Reynolds and I always train at night so we don't draw to much attention to ourselves. "Not tonight. I'm too tired. I think that I will get to bed early tonight." with that he walked to his door and shut the door. No training? That was a first. What was going on with him? I decided not to think about it too much, and then I heard my iPhone buzz. It showed a message from Cody. Cody was the only one that I could call my "friend". I only know him because he goes to my gym across the street. Reynolds and I have agreed to keep a low profile and not have me go to a school. We have to be prepared to move on a moment's notice. The message says "Want to hit the gym tomorrow morning?" I reply with "Can't. Reynolds and I are busy tomorrow. Afternoon?" Reynolds and I are going to the Bridge Point Dump to train. It is a perfect place to practice my legacies. I grab a Fiber One bar and teleport to my room. All my life has ever been about was training. Training to fight Mogadorians and someday fight Sektrakus Ra with the rest of the Garde. I reach down my leg and feel my two scars. Nine of came here and only seven remain. When will we be together again? With that final thought I drift off.

Five knifes are coming straight at my face. Teleporting five feet to the right, I use my telekinesis to stop them and aim them straight at an old mattress. Then Reynolds is in front of me and swings his fist at my face, I doge it and teleport right behind him and I punch the middle of his page. "Wow you sure are strong."My cepan says "Break?" By now I usually would be exhausted but today I can't explain what I am feeling. I feel stronger. "I'm just warming up" "Well ok then. Just checking." Reynolds smirks. Right after he says this, he is charging towards me and on top of me. "I thought you were just warming up!" I teleport back to standing up and my cepan face plants the floor. This doesn't stop him though. He is back on his feet in a second and is whipping knives at me. I dodge them all. Catching them with my mind and throwing them right back at him. I stop them just millimeters before his eyes. While his eyes are on the knives I kick his feet out from underneath him. "And this round goes to the all-mighty powerful Eight!" I yell. "Ok. Ok. I need a break now. How about Mr. Almighty goes punch that mattress over there or something." I teleport on top onto a pile of tires and jump off as if I am diving. Then I teleport to a standing position before I hit the ground. I bow dramatically and Reynolds claps dramatically. "I think that is enough for today." "Alright, I have to meet Cody at the gym" I say. "Ok I will meet you back home in a few hours. I 'm going out to meet someone from work at the Bridge Point Cafe." Reynolds says. "Bye!" I say and I teleport right in front of the gym. Reynolds always meets people from work so it's nothing new. But the way he said it makes me kind of nervous.

When I walk into the gym I see Cody checking in. "Hey Alex." he says. Alex is my name here. I can't have people calling me eight. That would get suspicious. "Hey Chad. What do you want to do today?" I ask. "I was thinking some weightlifting" he smirks at me. I have to dial it down a bit when I am here. Way down. I am really 5 times stronger and faster than Cody but again, showing off my strength would get suspicious. I pretend that I am a little weaker than him so he always challenges me to a weightlifting competition. "Sure. You're on. I'm up for anything" We walk over to the weight room and I head straight for the dumbbells. Cody however goes straight to the barbells. He always goes there, adding more weight every so often. "Hey! Don't you need a spotter?" I call out. "I'll be fine" I start with the 25 pound dumbbells, planning to work my way up to 50 pounds. Cody surprises me by starting out with 50 pound weights on each side. He seems to be doing fine with them but then he starts to fumble. He was about to drop it. Before I knew it I teleported right to him and caught the weights. I put them back as if it was nothing. "What? How. How did you get here so fast?" he asks out of breath. "What do you mean? I was always here" I try to cover it up. "Come on Alex I'm not stupid and how did you catch that barbell? You are not that strong" he says in disbelief. "Hey. I'm getting strong." I say as I flex my muscles. I know Cody won't let this go easily but I hope this will do. "Whatever." is all he says. He starts to walk away. Without looking back he says "Lets hit the pool and do some reps" There isn't anyone at the pool so I don't complain. I change into my bathing suit and I decide to get right in rather than wait for Cody and I jump in. Then something strange happens. Instead of being submerged in water I feel as if I just jumped on concrete. Before I feel the pain I feel panic. I look down and I see water. I can still feel the water though, I try standing up and it works. I can walk on water. This must be a new legacy! But how am I going to swim? Just then Cody enters the room. I lay down and pretend that I am floating. Cody runs into the pool room and does a cannon ball. I flinch as he hits the water but unlike me he goes under. "Aren't you going to go under?" he asks when he emerges. "I'm fine" I say. Unconvinced he starts swimming towards me. Oh God what am I going to do? All of a sudden I fall through the water. I swallow a lot of water from the unexpected fall. Coming back up I choke and sputter out water. "Dude. What is your problem?" I wave a hand at him. "Nothing. I'm fine" I say between coughs. "Well when you are done dying how about a race?" "You're on." I smirk "I could do with another win" I'm still unsure about my newly developed legacy though. I can't back down from the challenge though because Cody is suspicious about me enough already. "5 times back and forth." he says. "Too easy. I hope you are ready to be embarrassed." I say. "Oh really? Well then if you are so sure about winning how about we put some money on this then. Ten bucks to the winner?" "Make it twenty." I say. "3-2-1 GO!" In a matter of 10 seconds I am at the end of the pool. Then the other end. So far so good. My legacy hasn't bothered me yet. I'm so concentrated on my legacy that I don't realize Cody has passed me. I teleport a few feet in front of him and we start our last lap. I go underwater and teleport to the end. I wait just a little bit before Cody comes to emerge. "Ha! I'll take that 20 dollars now." I say smiling. Both from winning and my discovering my new legacy.


	2. Chapter 2

Chapter 2

Lola

After the gym, I decide to go home and wait for Reynolds to get back. I'm surfing the internet on my laptop for any sign of the rest of the Garde. So far I haven't found anything. I guess that is good because we are supposed to be keeping a low profile but still I wish for something, any sign that they are out there.

An hour later Reynolds came home. "So how was your meeting?" I ask him. "Great. I have another one tomorrow with her." "Her? You didn't say it was a her." I say. "Does it matter?" he asks. "I guess not." I say although I'm smiling at him. "What? I.. never mind. Anyway she is coming over here tomorrow for dinner so we will have to skip tomorrows training." Skip training again? I finally feel like I am getting stronger. Especially now with my new legacy. My Legacy! "Hey Reynolds. I have to show you something!" I say suddenly very excited. "What is it?" he asks tiredly. "Follow me." I say all smiles. I lead him outside to the lake and I feel the cold water. As I try to take a step on to the water Reynolds grabs my shoulder. "What are you doing? That water is freezing. It will turn you into an eightsicle." he says. "Just watch." Hesitating, I put one foot into the water. It goes right through. " I don't understand," I say. Why isn't my legacy working? Maybe I imagined it. No, the pain in my legs differ. It was really. "Um, Am I supposed to see something or...?" 'My new legacy. It isn't working. Earlier in the gym's pool I could walk on the water." I say. "New Legacy?! This is great Eight!" he says. "But it's not working." I say angrily. "You have to learn how to control it. Just like your teleporting. It took time." "Right." I say disappointingly.

The next day I spent running errands for Reynolds. I jogged down to the BridgePoint square that was 3 miles away. I wasn't even out of breath when I ran up to the grocery mart. I picked up everything on the list and then decided to go to Starbucks to get some coffee. When I walked into the shop I immediately felt that something was wrong. Cautiously, I walked up to the counter. "Hey buddy. You gonna order?" I hear. I was too caught up in my thoughts that I forgot to order. "Uh sorry. I'll have an iced mocha." While my drink was being made I looked around. Nothing seemed off. "Here ya go." the man said and he gave me my drink and I gave him a fist full of money. I sat down by the window and got on the computer. Then I felt eyes on me. I turned around and saw the guy who gave me my drink staring at me. I turned back to my computer and hoped she would stop looking. He didn't. Slowly I brought the iced mocha up to my mouth to drink it but it smelled weird. I opened up the lid to see that its red. I jump from my seat causing everyone to look at me. Blood?! I sprint through the door not bothering to pick up the groceries. Glancing back nervously I see that the man is still staring at me.

When I got back to the house I burst through the door and slam it shut behind me. "Hey! Is that you Alex?" I hear Reynolds call. Alex? Why is he calling me by my fake name? I walk into the kitchen and my question is answered. "Alex, this is Lola. Lola, this Alex." Reynolds says. "Nice to meet you Alex." says Lola. When I look at her eyes I'm shocked. They are just as dark and cold as the night. She gives me a wicked smile. "Hi." is all I manage say. There is a familiarity to her. I'm not usually one to judge but I instantly knew that she wasn't good. "Alex was just out running some errands for me. Uh, where is the food?" Reynolds asks. "Um about that. Can I talk to you? Alone." I say glancing at Lola. He nods then looks at Lola, "Could you excuse us for a moment?" "Of course." she says not taking her eyes off me. We walk into the living room far enough that I'm sure we are out of ear shot. "Look, I don't know what it is but I don't like her." I just blurt out. "Hey keep your voice down." he says looking at the kitchen door. "What do you mean you don't like her, you just met her!" "I'm not sure but I just feel like I can't trust her. She looks... familiar for some reason." I say. "Look, we can talk about her later. Now where are the groceries?" I begin to tell him but then we here a the phone ring in the kitchen. Reynolds rushes to the kitchen to see who it is. I know that he is not going to let this go but for now I decide not to tell him what happened at Starbucks.


	3. Chapter 3

Chapter 3

Training, Secrets, and the trip.

Last night was maybe the most awkward night of my life. Whenever I looked over at Lola she was looking at me. We ended up ordering take-out and I lucked-out because Reynolds didn't question me about the groceries for the rest of the night. I ended up going to my room after the first 20 minutes faking a stomach ache. When I heard that Lola had left I decided to go downstairs to talk to Reynolds about her, taking my chances about the topic of the Starbucks encounter coming up. But, when I went downstairs to talk to him he had already gone to his room.

Today Reynolds had promised to get back to my training and I am determined to show Reynolds my new legacy.

"Ready to start training your new legacy today?" asks Reynolds while we are eating breakfast at McDonalds. "Ya! I really want to master this." I say "Where are we going to practice? The Lake?" "Na, that's too open. I have rented the gyms pool for the day. "Sounds good." I say taking a bite of my Egg McMuffin. "I really hope it will work this time." "Just remember though, it will take work to perfect it." "Right." I nod.

When we get to the gym it's crowded. "How can I practice my legacy with so many people around?" I ask. "I rented the pool remember?" he says. I nod my head even though I'm worried. We check in and head straight to the pool. I look around and nobody is near the pool room. Once I'm done changing Reynolds tells me to try and step on the water. I stick out one foot but it goes straight through the water. "You need to concentrate on the water. Pretend that it's concrete." I look at the water and see my reflection. Focusing all my attention on the water, I try to step on it one more time. I gasp. I didn't go through! "Don't get too excited. Keep all of your attention on the water." he says even though I can tell that he is smiling. Cautiously I take another step and once again it stays. I look up at him but once my eyes leave the water I fall through. I laugh as I emerge. Reynolds laughs as well. "Well it looks like we have some work to do."

For the next few hours at the gym I practiced standing, walking, and running on water. I think that I have gotten the hang of it but Reynolds tells me I still have a lot to learn. When it's five o'clock we decide to go home. When I walk out of the pool room I feel the same way I did at Starbucks. Scanning the lobby I don't see anything strange. "Come on Alex, lets go check out." While Reynolds signs us out I keep looking around. Then, I see him. It's the guy who gave me my iced mocha at Starbucks. I try not to show any sign of emotion but I can tell that he knows that I know he's there. Then he starts walking towards us. "Uh, Reynolds? We need to leave... now." I say impatiently. He studies my face for a second. "Huh?" he asks. "I'll tell you later." I say and start heading for the door. Thankfully he doesn't question me after that, he just follows me. We are halfway through the parking lot before I look back. The Starbucks guy hasn't followed us out into the parking lot. I start to slow my pace. When we get into the car Reynolds asks, "What was that all about?" "There was a guy following us. I have seen him before. We have to get as far away as possible from him." I say. "Wait. You have seen him before?" "Ya. I, I saw him yesterday when I was out getting the food. He was a waiter at Starbucks and he gave me my drink although the drink was... blood." "What!? Eight why didn't you tell me? He could be a Mogadorian!" "Look I'm sorry! You were busy yesterday and I sort of forgot about it." I say. "Well I guess we are going to have to be more careful from now on." he says. His face looks worried. Even more worried than usual. "Reynolds? Are you ok?" I ask. "Ya it's just. I haven't told you something Eight that I probably should have." Now I'm worried. "What?" I say. "I uh. I told Lola about our secret and Lorien." "You, you did what!" I say too shocked to even speak clearly. "I believe we can trust her, Eight. I have known her for a while. She will keep our secret." "I can't believe this." I say. He puts his hand on my shoulder but I shrug it off.

For the next couple weeks Reynolds and I worked more on my legacy at the pool. I have lost some of my respect for him. He has been seeing Lola even more often and has been staying after work longer. He goes out to lunch with her every day. She has even came over for dinner again a few times. I have also noticed that our training sessions are getting shorter and shorter. It is like Lola is practically living here the amount of time she spends here and taking Reynolds all for herself. I don't think that I will ever forgive him for telling her our secret.

Tonight we are supposed to meet Lola at a fancy restaurant up town called Au Poivre. I tried to talk Reynolds out of it but he simply refused. When we arrived there Lola was already at our table. My grudge against her from the first day I laid eyes on her hasn't changed. Especially now that she knows our secret. "Hello Reynolds. Alex." she says giving one of her wicked smiles. We order our drinks and Reynolds and Lola talk about work for a while, while I sit there playing Angry Birds. "Don't you think so Alex?" "What?" I say looking up from my iPhone. Reynolds says. "Lola just had a brilliant idea! We should all go on a hiking trip. Get to know each other better." "Ummmm. I'm not sure." I say even though I know I have no way of getting out of it. "Oh we are going. Trust me, it will be fun!" There is nothing i can do now but dread the rest of the night.


End file.
